


Achilles Heel

by Koukeinma, scintillare



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Capture the Flag Game, Claiming, Haikyuu x Percy Jackson, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, demi-god Akaashi, demi-god Bokuto, demi-god Kenma Kozume, demi-god Kuroo Tetsurou, demi-god Miya Atsumu, demi-god Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koukeinma/pseuds/Koukeinma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintillare/pseuds/scintillare
Summary: “What I’m saying is,” He takes a step towards Bokuto, fluttering his eyelashes, “I will give you the flag if you give me something worthy of my surrender.”“State your terms.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Achilles Heel

**Author's Note:**

> HQxPJO Brainrot!! Not really a BokuAka romance kind of thing but there's something!!

It was midday, streaks of sunlight passed through the thick branches of the trees. Akaashi was quick on his feet jumping and climbing over rocks while the humid air around him made it harder to breathe. His dagger was burning on his ankle, waiting to be used.

He stopped behind a tree where his teammates Atsumu, Kuroo, Kenma and Iwaizumi were hiding. They were playing capture the flag and right now they were at a disadvantage.

“Shh… I hear something,” Kenma, being the son of Apollo, with his sharp senses and quick reflex worked his way with the arrows hitting three of their opponents that were hidden behind a nearby bush. If they weren’t in such a tight situation, Akaashi would’ve praised the demi-god. 

“Akaashi, we need a plan,” Iwaizumi hissed. His body glistened with sweat. Someone as strong and sharp-witted as him was great in battles and sword fights, Akaashi puts this information at the back of his head for later use.

“Here,” Kuroo dropped a small map. They huddled around to take a look. “I got it from one of the enemies.”

“Holy shit! This is a copy of Sugawara’s plan! How’d you get it?” Atsumu asked, impressed at what Kuroo did. 

“I’m the son of Hermes, Atsumu. Getting this from them was like stealing candy from a kid.”

While the two bickered, Iwaizumi and Akaashi studied the map of the opposing team.

“They must’ve put the flag at the right most area of their territory as the defense there is heavy,” Iwaizumi states.

“No, I don’t think so,” Akaashi pointed at the middle of the map.”I think they’re trying to deceive us. Most of their defense is located there but all the strongest members of their team are assigned here in the middle. Why would they do that? Are they dumb? Or are we being outsmarted?” 

“They might be stationed there for easy access when others need them,” Kenma suggested. 

“No, I don’t think so. . . Look they have Bokuto at the center and he always, _always_ wants to be right where the flag is.” 

The four demi-gods pondered about what Akaashi just said, thinking back of all the games they’ve played. As if a light bulb went off Kuroo’s mind, he breaks the silence. “I don’t know how or why you knew that, but you’re absolutely right.” 

“Are you sure you’re not Ares’ child? We’ll welcome you to the club you know, right Hajime?”

It’s been three months since Akaashi got into the camp. Three months of living the mythical life and not knowing who his godly parent was. And everyday for the past three months, the demi-god was always slapped with the cold hard truth that he was as ordinary as he can get. 

Akaashi wasn’t as good with his hands as Tendou when it comes to crafting or how his friend Oikawa could swiftly persuade anyone with his charms into giving what he wants. He doesn’t like sparring and fighting that much unlike Ushijima and Daichi who excelled in that field and he certainly doesn’t possess the power to heal just like Konoha.

What Akaashi loves is this: mind games, puzzles, escape rooms...anything that allows him to use his mind beyond what he thought was his limit. Since he was a kid up to now, he always loved the company of books. With his three months in camp, he discovered another thing he’s good at— battle strategy. His plans, even the first ones he drafted, were always fool-proof and smooth, until Atsumu messed up. He was excellent at these things, yet he could easily make a list of everyone who could outshine him. Was he really that worthless that his godly parent didn’t want to claim him or was he forgotten just like all those other demigods? 

No good thing would come out of those thoughts anyway so he pushed it aside as he focused on the task at hand. They came up with a plan splitting into two teams: Iwaizumi and Atsumu as bait luring the other demigods away from the location while Kuroo, Kenma and him go straight for the flag. 

Just as what Akaashi expected, the flag was guarded by Bokuto, child of Dionysus, and Sakusa, child of Hades. They were arguing over something Akaashi can’t hear, which was good. It would be easier for Kuroo to steal their flag.

A few minutes passed and Kuroo’s right beside him with a mischievous grin planted on his face. He held the flag in his hand. “Piece of cake,” he says, handing it over to Akaashi. All they need now is to run back across their territory. 

“Ready for phase two?” Kenma asks.

“Ready as I can be.”

“Good luck, Kuroo,” and with that they split up.

Kuroo left first, going the other direction to lure their enemies, Sakusa quickly spotted him. Using his osteokinesis, he summoned an army of dead animals following the demigod’s trail. Meanwhile Bokuto checks on the flag, Akaashi smiles. Satisfaction was seeping in him as his plan was going exactly how he wanted. It’s their turn.

Kenma and Akaashi ran towards the creek. It happened in a blink of an eye that Kenma didn’t have time to react. Vines covered his body leaving him pinned on the ground. 

Akaashi took his dagger and tried to help him out, to no avail the vines too thick.“Leave me Akaashi, take the flag and go!”

“Thought you could outsmart us easily?” A voice booms somewhere inside the forest, Akaashi stood and frantically scanned the area. He knew who it belonged to though, not a minute went by and the person responsible showed up a few meters down. It was Bokuto. 

With mischief in his eyes, he sent another wave of vines towards Akaashi. Bokuto has the upper advantage when it comes to duels so he needed to think quickly. 

Dodging the first few vines, Akaashi rolled over to where Kenma’s bow and arrows layed. Not once in his stay here had he tried shooting an arrow, nevertheless when he got it in his hands, everything felt familiar. Aiming at Bokuto’s shoulder, he took a deep breath. He let his instincts kick in, releasing it all in one swift motion shocking not only his opponent but also himself.

Adrenaline soared through his veins and a low hum rung in his ears. He felt alive and he was ready to win this thing. 

Taking the chance to run away, he proceeds towards the creek only to be blocked by a wall of vines. Cursing to the gods, he turned around seeing Bokuto’s smug grin plastered on his annoying face, a silent taunt saying that no matter how quick witted Akaashi was he’ll still outpower him. It makes him furious.

“Funny how you had to use your demigod superpowers to get the flag from me,” Akaashi spoke, trying to mask his slight panic. He managed to hurt him a bit but he was still cornered. Having the flag but not bringing it back to camp is useless. The only way out is through Bokuto’s direction, but he was blocking the way. 

“Anything for the win, Akaashi. Now hand it over so we’d be done here. The party can’t wait.”

Akaashi fixed his eyes on Bokuto’s. He tried to untangle every hint of strategy that Bokuto could think of, which he found easy since his face wasn’t too subtle about it. His mind was scrambling for any escape route away from this Dionysus spawn. He could just run, yes, but Bokuto will surely catch up. He’s seen it happen to others. He could curl into a ball and keep the flag close to himself, but where’s the pride in that? Or maybe he could just give the flag. 

_Wait_ , he thought. A smile threatens to escape his lips as he zeroes in on a plan. 

_Maybe I can give him the flag._

“Say, I give you the flag. What then? What’s in it for me? I’m not stupid enough to let my team down with no return of investment. Maybe something..some..incentive?” Akaashi says, eyeing both Bokuto and the suspicious dump of vines just a few steps behind him. There was a string near Bokuto’s foot...probably connected to the vines. If he could just get him to move a few steps back...

Akaashi remembers the time he overheard Bokuto’s cabin mates teasing him into inviting one of the unclaimed demigods to his parties. 

“ _Come on, Bokuto! Invite him before you decide to hate him when he gets claimed.”_

_“I want to! But you know how mad Dionysus gets when I invite an unclaimed. Remember what happened to Kita?”_

_“Yeah. Poor guy. That’s sad. Will you invite Akaashi when he gets claimed?”_

_“I wouldn’t even think twice about it.”_

Call him delusional, but Akaashi thinks that Bokuto’s Achilles heel is him. 

_How convenient._

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

Uh-oh. Bokuto’s angry now. But it was no big deal, Akaashi knew he had the upper hand. 

_How pretentious._

“What I’m saying is,” He takes a step towards Bokuto, fluttering his eyelashes, “I will give you the flag if you give me something worthy of my surrender.”

“State your terms.” 

“A negotiation? Perfect. You invite me to one of your parties. I hear they’re grand, but sadly they’re for claimed demigods only. What a very Dionysus thing, really.” 

It was just for a moment, but Bokuto’s face was flustered. Akaashi wanted to laugh. 

He had no interest in any of their parties. He would rather stay in his cabin and read any time. Socialization wasn’t his thing, but pretending that it does in this moment might do him good. 

The satisfaction of seeing Bokuto wide-eyed and red confirmed that at that moment, he was close to losing his cool. 

Akaashi raised the flag in front of him, just a few inches from Bokuto’s reach. He didn’t reach for it but instead, he drew out his sword and threatened Akaashi if he took a step closer. 

“Stay where you are, Akaashi.”

“I’m literally handing over the flag to you.” 

He takes a few more steps with a gentle smile to appease the demigod’s wariness.

“Bokuto, there is no need to threaten me. The flag, here. Take it.” 

“Ugh. Fine. You should be thankful that I honor my bargains. Later, after the harpies’ patrol, we’re going to have a huge celebratory party for our win. It's in an underground bunker, just under our cabin. You can access it from the mess hall. A right turn from the kitchen will lead you to a small black door. Password is dionysusisawesome.”

Bokuto sighed with defeat. His resolve was finally crumbling down, just how Akaashi wanted it. 

“dionysus is awesome? Really?”

“Just give me the flag!” 

Akaashi chuckles. 

_Gotcha_.

As soon as Bokuto reached over, Akaashi withdrew his hand and kicked Bokuto’s side, causing him to stumble inside the vine dump. Akaashi then gets a hold of the string near where Bokuto’s foot used to be and cuts it with the dagger he kept religiously tucked in his leg. Immediately, the vines tangled among themselves with Bokuto inside. He was too panicked to get his bearings and control them, so he sinks deeper and deeper into his own trap.

Bokuto screams but Akaashi only laughs. 

“I can’t believe it. You should’ve seen your face, oh my gods! You were so flustered, I—HAHAH how gullible you are, Bokuto!” 

“Akaashi!!!!”

“Yes?” Akaashi replies in between his giggles. 

“You’re crazy!!” There was a hint of anger in his voice. 

“If I was claimed you’d call me powerful.” 

“You’re not getting away with this!” He was annoyed, but Akaashi was sure he sounded satisfied, too. 

“I already have, Bokuto.” 

He continues, “And by the way, lesson number one: The heart has no place in battle. See you at the party.”

He safely crossed the creek without getting into trouble, smiling at the victory they earned when he realized Iwaizumi and Atsumu were gaping at him.

The sunset matched the faint glow resting on top of Akaashi’s head. It felt as if the whole forest stopped breathing, wood nymphs and satyrs started to gather around curious to see what captivating event has manifested in their homes. His camp mates were talking in hushed tones among themselves as they looked at Akaashi in awe.

At a distance, a flying creature starts to descend. Its wise brown eyes were fixed at Akaashi’s gunmetal blue ones as its huge majestic wings swiftly flapped before it settled on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

To say he was shocked would have been the greatest understatement of the year. Akaashi was scared to death. What’s more is that Akaashi knew what all the weird things meant. 

This was the owl of Athena and he was being claimed. 

Chiron gallops towards Akaashi, the sea of creatures parting to make way for him.

“The bloodline has been determined,” he concludes, his voice full of authority, “the Goddess of wisdom, handicraft and warfare has spoken. All hail Akaashi Keiji, son of Athena.”

_Claimed, at last._

He looked up, hoping to see a woman in battle gear smiling down on him however there was nothing but the orange red sky and the setting sun. If seeing would be too much, Akaashi wished he could at least hear his mother’s voice. As if on cue, the voice of Athena echoed inside the demigod’s head. 

“My child,” Akaashi was startled.Registering that only he could hear his mother, he tried to think of his response rather than blurt it out. 

“Mother?” He says. 

“Oh, Keiji, my sweet child.”Athena’s sweet, rich voice filled Akaashi’s subconscious, making Akaashi crave for his mother's touch, “How badly I longed for this moment to come.” 

“If so, why didn’t you claim me sooner?” 

“It wasn’t easy for me to get in contact with humans since Zeus still has us on lockdown to prevent any more demigods from sprouting everywhere,” Athena explains. 

This made Keiji wonder, sadness clouding his features.“Am I..”

“No. Certainly not, Keiji. If it’s any consolation, you are one of my favorites,” he sighs. He was so overwhelmed that Athena called him a favorite.

“But, Keiji. Do not take pride in me.”

“What do you mean?”

“You may not be as good as what others do, but I have seen how excellent you are in the things that only you do. I know of your talents, Keiji. I know who you are and I know you do, too. You are more than a wisdom goddess’ child—you are more than just my child.Take pride in yourself.” 

Akaashi’s lips quivered as tears started to cloud his eyes. Everyone watched closely his every move. He knows that there would be a lot of explanation to make later on, but shame was not on the list at that moment. What mattered was that his mother, Athena, was not blind to his efforts of becoming a better person and a demigod. He felt validated. 

“I will, Mother. Thank you.”

“I wish I could stay longer, my sweet. I hope you loved the owl I sent you. He’s yours now. Until the next time, my son.”

With that, Akaashi felt as if he was drawn back to reality. He carefully gathers the facts at hand: He was claimed by Athena. He has a pet owl now. He was validated. He was loved. 

And also, he was in the middle of a crowd. His team right in front of him was waiting for him to go back to his senses. He clutched his hand and felt the soft fabric. It dawned on him that they in fact won the game. 

He raised the flag up high and his whole team cheered. Some people from the other team threw their helmets to the ground while others started walking away, defeated. 

His sight wandered to the dispersing swarm of armor-cladden people when his eyes caught a set of golden ones. Bokuto was free and from the looks of it, he didn’t enjoy being prey to his own trap.

“How did it feel?” Akaashi asked.

“What? Being trapped?”

“Yes, and being a loser.” He teased. Bokuto was slightly fuming which Akaashi really enjoyed. 

“Is the party still on?”

“Win or lose, the party never stops.” Bokuto answered. 

“Am I still invited?”

“We’ve just seen you get claimed. You are more than welcome,” Bokuto bows showing his respect,“son of Athena.”

The way the words rolled out of Bokuto’s mouth was making Akaashi feel things, but he wasn’t sure what to make of it yet. Just before he walked away, he smiled and winked at the golden-eyed man. Then there it was again, the same shade of red creeping into Bokuto’s face. 

Akaashi went over to his team as they screamed his name, carrying him off on their shoulders while they chanted,” Make way! Son of Athena passing through!”

It was a good day and a party was waiting for him. He had reasons to celebrate now: him being claimed, their victory in Capture the Flag...

and though he wasn’t sure why, he was truly looking forward to someone named Bokuto Koutaro, Son of Dionysus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh finally after how many ideas we’ve had! Our first officially? Published written work! :) this is the result of our HaikyuuxPJO brainrot we hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
